


I was too late

by paigexhepi



Category: The Scorch Trials, the death cure - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigexhepi/pseuds/paigexhepi
Summary: Newt; the second in command of the Glade, the glue that kept everyone together and fighting.Newt; an amazing friend and companion to many from the Maze, who he helped for 3 years.Newt; the boy whom Y/N was absolutely in love with and he loved her with all his heart.Newt; the boy who risked everything including his own life to save a friend... laid on the fire lit concrete street, lifeless.





	I was too late

**Author's Note:**

> These imagines were originally posted to my Tumblr (themazetrialsimagines) and have been posted here as I wanted to branch out of Tumblr/Wattpad. Enjoy :)

“Hold on baby” Y/N whispers to Newt as she tries her best to hold him up with silent tears falling to the ground

Thomas, Minho, Gally, Y/N and an infected Newt run as fast as they can through the burning city. Debris and bullets fly past their heads, Newts coughing becomes worse with every step.

“Newt, baby please you gotta try” Y/N pleads, as he falls to the ground gasping for air that becomes hitched as he begins to cough again.

Metallic blue liquid spills from his lips, his once smooth skin now bumpy from the risen bright blue veins caused by the virus.

“I can’t” he whimpers in response. Newt’s sad bloodshot eyes look into hers as he pulls himself up to lean against the wall of a barely standing building. 

Y/N softly cups both his cheeks with her hands, tears fall from Newts eyes as he sees the sadness and fear within hers. 

“I’m sorry, love” Newt quietly apologizes as his voice cracks, reaching up to hold her wrists in a meek attempt to pull her hands from him.

“Let go Y/N” he argues, “You could get infected, get back”

He uses a little more force to pull her hands from his face

“Don’t” she counters, keeping her hands locked in place. The pair stare at one another for a few moments before Newt sighs in defeat, letting his head fall forward.

Y/N presses a soft kiss against his forehead before, placing her forehead against his, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady to racing heart beat.

* * *

 

Y/N and Newt have been inseparable since the moment he found her in the Maze, she had no recollection of how she got there or how long she’d been there for. So the others wrote it off as an extra test that the creators had put in place for them, however they hadn’t planned on Newt falling in love with her.

Alby put the rule of no relationships in place, to stop the boys from pursing her and losing focus on the task, which was to escape the Maze. Newt - although he followed Alby’s rule not to pursue her - did not let that stop him from getting to know everything he could about her and fall even more in love with her than before.

He was just under the restriction of not being able to be vocal about his affections.

Once the danger of the Maze had gone and they were ‘safe’ within the walls of their rescuers, Y/N and Newt let this moment of peace and serenity be the time they admitted how they truly felt; Y/N not being too good with words let this also be the moment she had her first kiss, with her first love.

* * *

 

Now here they are, which could possibly be their last embrace, their last touch, their last kiss ... their last goodbye.

“Y/N”

Her eyes open as she turns to face Thomas, who places a hand on her shoulder. Y/N stands from her knelt position in front of Newt, and turns towards the others.

“I need you to run to Brenda and Fry, they have the cure with them not too far from here”

“I’m not leaving Newt” she stubbornly replies, folding her arms across her chest

“You’re the fastest runner we’ve got, Minho is still a little sedated to run as fast as he usually can.”

“I’ll cover you on the way over” Gally cuts in, lifting the loaded rifle from his side to prove his point. Minho grabs a hold of the pistol strapped to gally’s thigh and loads it up with a few rounds.

“I can help with cover too. I may not be as fast but I can still shoot and besides, with the amount of chaos out there, one gun won’t cover it” Minho adds,

Gally and Minho look towards each other with a nod, then towards Y/N waiting for her response.

Y/N’s eyes flicker in between Newt’s droopy tired eyes, and Thomas’ pleading gaze. With a groan of hesitant acceptance, she nods in agreement.

“Fine. If anything happens to him, i’m coming after your ass” she growls, pointing a finger at Thomas.

Kneeling back in front of Newt, running her hands through his hair Y/N smiles softly. 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Newt nods weakly, and traces his eyes over every outline and perfection of her beautiful face, attempting to commit her smile to memory.

“I love you Y/N” he whispers, knowing this is the last chance he will ever get to say it.

“I love you too Newt” she replies without a moments hesitation. 

Despite the voice in the back of her head telling her not to do it, Y/N leans forward and places a kiss on Newts, blue and bloody lips. He gladly accepts the kiss for a brief second before slowly and carefully pulling away.

The blue metallic blood dripping from Newts mouth is now slightly painted on Y/N’s lips, which is easily wiped away by Newts finger dragging softly against her bottom lip.

Standing to her feet, Y/N begins to sprint toward the location where Brenda and Frypan would be, the underground parking lot they agreed would be their meeting place if the operation went wrong.

Running through the burning streets, avoiding as many bullets from both the guards and outsiders as they can, the trio eventually arrive at the parking lot unscathed.

“Y/N” Brenda yells, a smile on her face until she sees that not everyone is here. “Where-”

“I need a cure, now!” Y/N shouts to her with desperate eyes, 

Brenda grabs a bag off to the side, and pulls out a vile of the cure tossing it Y/N quickly but carefully.

“Here!” as soon as the cure hits her hand Y/N wastes no time by turning on her heel and sprinting back to her love.

Passing through the streets, avoiding conflict as usual they run faster than ever before when the final turn before their destination is in their sights.

Rounding the corner, careful not to fall or collide with one another Minho, Gally and Y/N are met with a traumatic scene.

Newt; the second in command of the Glade, the glue that kept everyone together and fighting.

Newt; an amazing friend and companion to many from the Maze, who he helped coped with for 3 years.

Newt; the boy whom Y/N was absolutely in love with and he loved her with all his heart.

Newt; the boy who risked everything including his own life to save a friend... laid on the fire lit concrete street, lifeless.

No sound comes from the three as they lay eyes on the knife impaled in Newt’s chest, his eyes stare up into the night sky with no emotion.

Thomas stands a few feet away from him, his eyes filled with water as he tries to hold back his tears.

“He- He tu-”

“Newt!” Y/N cuts off Thomas, screaming as she runs to Newt’s side pulling him into her chest desperate to feel his warmth again.

“C’mon baby, wake up” sobs rack her entire body when no response comes from him, she slowly rocks back and forth, praying to any God above to help him.

“Please”

Knees hit the ground around Newt’s body as Minho and the others place a hand on his body as a final goodbye to their fallen friend. Silent tears are shed by the boys, Y/N being the only one not ashamed to cry out loud for the boy she loved.

“I’m so sorry” she whispers to him, her voice cracking from the emotion

_I was too late._


End file.
